1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to IR processing technology, and more particularly to a human infrared recipient processor.
2. Description of Related Art
The human infrared recipient processor, represented by a common IR sensing control technology, is widely applied to lightings, alarm systems and temperature measurement, etc. It generally comprises: PIR (Passive Infrared Radiation), operational amplifier, controller and output circuit.
According to the operating principle of PIR, its IR sensing source is a thermoelectric substance, which may, in the case of change of the human body's received infrared intensity, lose the charge balance and start to release current, thus obtaining IR signals sent by the human body. Moreover, the operational amplifier often employs LM324. For example, when the human infrared recipient processor is applied to LED sensor light, IR signals sensed by PIR are amplified and output as analog signals, then the controller is used to control the working states of LED sensor light for auto-control effect. Yet, existing human infrared recipient processor will filter tiny electric signals output by PIR, and amplify them to the extent that can be identified by the logic level, so as to control the output circuit; as the analog signal is vulnerable to temperature change, and the circuit is complex, there are some shortcomings such as: lower SNR, reliability and sensitivity without complex logic control.